


Dreams come true

by lustflower



Category: Shall We Date?: Lost Alice
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustflower/pseuds/lustflower
Summary: Airis wakes up thinking a little too much about Sidd and gets caught.AKA Between Chapters 6 and 7: What could have happend the morning after Sidd's kiss.





	Dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my second fiction and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> As I said in my first post, I'm not a native english speaker and no one "beta-tests" my fics, but I hope it'll still be a good read.  
> I'm realy looking forward to comments and kudos!
> 
> Hope you'll have a great time reading, but I warn you again, it's smutty and definitively NSFW.

Airis woke up abruptly, suddenly opening her eyes in the faint dawn light filtering through the drawn curtains, partially illuminating the room.

She did have something planned for the morning, but she was pretty sure it was still too early to be up an about.  
She moved one arm and rested it on her sweaty forehead with a sigh.  
A lot of strange and unsettling dreams had disturbed her sleep, and she wasn't able to rest any more, despite the fact that she really, really needed to: her eyelids were still heavy and she could feel how the events of the last few weeks had taken their toll on her mind and body, leaving her exhausted.

After waking up in a strange cave, without any recollection beside her own name and discovering that she had been transported who knows how in a world she did not know to become “the Alice”, the Protagonist of Wonderland's story, after weeks of trying with no success to find a way back to her home, and after finding out that the Timekeeper Chronus had been stealing the time from people in the Real World, including one of her own friends, condemning the victims to a decade-long slumber in order to use their time for Wonderland, it wouldn't be strange for anyone to have trouble sleeping.  
However, the dreams that kept her tossing and turning the whole night had nothing to do with that.  
Instead, they were steamy dreams about Sidd, the March Hare, the handsome man that had been helping her since the beginning of this odd adventure of hers.

She had felt a deep attraction towards him since the first time she had put her eyes on him – and no surprise there, with his strapping body, his caramel-coloured eyes and his fiery and sparkly personality – but after the kiss Sidd had given her the night before, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him: as his mouth had brushed against her cheek, something very similar to a bolt of lightning had speeded throughout her body, giving her goosebumps from head to toe, in addition to an unexpected though truly pleasant feeling of warmth in her lower belly, and even now she couldn't bring herself to forget it.

She knew that kiss was nothing but a tease, in response to her own flirty attitude of the past few days, but she had felt so turned on by the unforeseen touch of his lips that she hadn't been able to shake it off her mind, not before going to sleep, not during her slumber and not even now, as she was lying on the bed, her wrist on her forehead and her eyes planted in the fabric of the four-poster bed above her head, while the same warm sensation of the night before was again spreading throughout her body at the thought of him.

Why couldn't she put him out of her mind?  
Why were those emotion stirred just by the thought of him?  
And how could she stop feeling so damn hot and overexcited?

“What am I thinking! I’m so tired, I still need rest!” Airis scolded herself.

Her wrist moved to cover her eyes, now closed in an attempt to go back to sleep and nap a little longer, but her definitely not so innocent mind decided to once more go back to the evening before, and imagine what could have happened if Sidd hadn't stopped to a kiss on her cheek: she could almost feel his lips moving from her cheek down to her neck, and the thought sent again shivers through her body and made her pussy started throbbing between her legs.

Suddenly, with a sigh she decided the sleep was not going to come back anytime soon, not in her state of arousal: she knew she had to do something about it if she was to have any chance to clear her mind.

Feeling hot and quite irritated, she tossed away the blankets and quilt covering her and removed her nightgown, baring herself completely to let her flushed and sweaty body enjoy the fresh air of the room, and moved her free hand to caress her soaked skin, slowly working her her way downwards, gently stoking her breasts and belly before reaching her crotch and sliding a finger between her folds. As she expected, she was already wet and swollen with desire and felt like she couldn't wait any more to search for some sort of release.  
She spread her legs and started to slowly play with her clit, the image of Sidd filling her mind. She pictured his hands reaching her crotch and his groan as he noticed how wet she was.  
She moaned softly and moved the other hand to join the first.  
She fantasized about him kissing her deeply before moving to her neck and collarbone, his hands moving between her spread legs, one finger flicking against her clit and another fucking her, as she started to rub her aching nub faster and slid her own finger into her opening, rocking her hips slightly. She could almost hear his breathing getting heavier and heavier, his throat letting escape groans of desire.

Airis fingers started moving faster, her arousal almost peaking, but still not completely satisfied.  
She was almost there... so close...  
“Sidd” she moaned “Yes, Sidd... Touch me”

__________

Still a little drowsy, Sidd finally reached his destination, Alice's House, the quaint cottage where Airis, as the supposed Protagonist of the story, was living.  
He knocked on the front door but, to his surprise, no one answered.

As they said goodbye the night before, he had told the girl that he was going to pick her up to go to the tea party the Hatter was hosting as usual, to regroup and think of a way to stop the Timekeeper from stealing time from the Real World, thus he stood there puzzled.  
She knew he was coming for her, she wouldn't just leave without him.  
As he knocked again and started worrying as still no answer came, it dawned to him that Airis always left a spare key of the house right outside, under a potted plant, in case of any emergency, and he resolved to use it and let himself in.

“Airis?” he called, but it seemed no one was there.  
“Are you still in bed, sleepyhead?” he asked in a soft voice, more as if he was speaking to himself than actually asking someone else, chuckling lightly and shaking his head as he climbed the stair to reach the bedroom. The door of the room had been left ajar and there was no sign of the girl anywhere else, so he decided to peep in and, if need be, wake the slacker up.

He hadn't even taken a step into the room when the scene he saw made him halt on the spot, taken aback, suddenly utterly oblivious of the reasons that had drove him to the house.  
Airis was splayed on her bed, completely naked, eyes closed and cheeks a flushed, her hands between her spread legs and her long blonde hair loosened on the pillows. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the determined but delicate girl everyone knew was gone, leaving the scene to a goddess glowing of passion and lust.

At the sight of her in that state Sidd immediately felt the imperative to avert his gaze, blushing wildly, conscious that he was intruding on something extremely personal and intimate, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
Despite the fact that they hadn't known each other for long, he had wanted to be intimate with her for some time now, her charm working on him even without her realizing, attracted by both her strong character and physical beauty, but he hadn't try anything due to his respect for her.  
However, right now, witnessing such a display, he could not lie to himself pretending he wouldn't like to fulfil all the dirty dreams he had had about her, then and there.  
Still, even without being able to look away and even as his own arousal was becoming painfully noticeable, growing inside his pants, he knew that the right thing to do was to leave and act as if nothing had happened, and began to move back toward the stairs, quietly, hoping that she would not notice him.

He had almost closed the door as he heard her moan softly something that resembled his name.  
His heart jumped in his chest at the thought of her touching herself thinking about him, suddenly causing his resolve to crumble in pieces.  
“Yes Sidd... Touch me” she moaned again, a little louder, as her pleasure grew.  
That was the last straw.  
He opened back the door and barged in the room, heading for the bed.

At the sound of someone entering the room, Airis quickly opened her eyes and lifted herself from her position, curling her legs up against her chest and covering herself with the blankets, her face bright red.  
“What the... S-Sidd?!” she screamed shocked, tears of humiliation forming in her eyes, well aware of the situation she was in.  
“Wh-What are you d-doing here?! It's n-not... Oh my god this is so embarrassing”

Before she could say another word, he climbed on the bed and grabbed her by the shoulder, pressing his hungry mouth on hers.  
“N-no, stop... what are you doing?” she asked as soon as she regained control over her own lips, moving her face away from him.  
How long had he been there? What did he see?  
“I am doing what you want me to do” he answered looking at her like a thirsty man before a well.

She could not look him in the eyes, her cheeks and ears so red and hot they could have burst into flames at any moment, the answers to her previous silent questions sorely clear in his words.  
He had seen her, he had heard her. She could not hide her humiliation in any way.  
“Oh my god... Sidd... I...” she started to say, trembling at the idea of being seen like that.  
“No, don't” he simply replied, panting, his desire growling inside him as a beast.  
“Don't be embarrassed. I want you too, I have wanted this for weeks... Please, please let me”  
His previously confident voice was now shaking, begging, and Airis could not avoid thinking about his words, even in that deeply mortifying moment.

After the kiss he had given her the night before she couldn't stop thinking back or forget the emotions that that gesture had stirred in her and she had been fantasizing about him until moments ago – and that was clearly no secret since he had heard her calling his name – dreaming of his hands on her body, exploring every inch of her, but was she really ready to give herself to him? To a man she barely knew? Were those real hopes of hers or just smutty fantasies?

She turned her face to look back at him to found his usually orange eyes darkened by pure lust and his cheeks red from the blood pumping in his veins, as his heart pounded faster and faster in his chest. Still, she could see in his eyes he was not going to force himself on her, despite the fact that it would have been so easy in her situation of undress.  
No, if anything he was asking for her permission, despite the evidently huge effort to control himself he was making.  
“Airis... please” he said again, moving one of his hand to slowly pull the blanket covering her body away.  
At his sincere plea, and still aroused and full of desire from what she had been doing before, she gave up and let him uncover her.  
If she had to be completely honest with herself, despite the embarrassment, the circumstances were turning her on even more, sending shivers down her spine and making her lower belly growing even hotter.

As he completely removed the sheet hiding her, he looked at her naked body, now sat on the bed with her legs resting sideways on the mattress, knees pointing towards him.  
She was incredibly beautiful, even more than he had imagined in his dreams: she was slender but not too thin, her proportions perfectly balanced, her pale skin almost shimmering in the sunlight peering through the curtains, strands of blonde hair lying on her delicate breasts, still covered by her forearm.  
He couldn't resist any more.  
In a swift movement, his mouth was on hers, kissing her with hunger, making her moan in surprise and excitement at this sudden attack.

The hand still on her shoulder moved to cupped her cheek while the other grabbed the back of her head, fingers interlaced in her hair, as he ravaged her mouth, lightly biting and licking her lips, inviting her to open her mouth to deepen the kiss.  
She teased him a little before giving him what he wanted and parting her lips, letting his tongue dart into her mouth, relishing the feeling.  
Her arms left her breasts, exposing them, and embraced him, letting her hands roam on his back, claiming him and bringing him closer.  
She had had dreamt of his kisses and his strong hands on her, but even her wildest fantasies were nothing compared to the real deal: his touch was soft and firm at the same tame, his lips muscular and hot, his scent musky and masculine, and he tasted better than she could ever have imagined.

Moving the hand from her hair downwards to the small of her back, he gently but firmly laid her with her back on the mattress and shifted his stance to position himself over her, the muscles of his arms rippling under his shirt, forcing her legs open with his and settling between them.  
Naked and splayed over the bed, she was painfully aware to be completely at his mercy, and this made her both blush shyly and become even more aroused.  
“Oh... Sidd” she moaned his name as he moved his kisses from her lips to her neck, his hair stroking her shoulder blade and sending shivers throughout her whole body.  
At the sound of his name, he replied with a groan, feeling his cock twitching inside his pants.  
He wanted her, and she clearly wanted him too.

His hands started roaming on her naked body, as he kissed and bit her neck and shoulder, making her moan again, first on her breasts, pinching her nipple softly before grabbing her perfectly sized bosom in his hands and massaging them, and then moving downward toward her belly and her privates, ever so slowly, stroking her skin lightly, almost tickling her.

He rested his hands on her hips before speaking against her neck, redden by his passionate kisses.  
“I want to do to you exactly what you were fantasizing me doing” he whispered in her ear “To give you pleasure in the same way you were taking it before... and even more”  
“Yes” she murmured, even more aroused at his words, aching for his touch, completely gone wild with desire and lust, feeling so hot she feared she could spontaneously combust at any moment.  
“Yes, Sidd... Touch me”

At her confident and lustful request, he immediately complied, swiftly making his hands leaving her hips and bringing them between her legs, giving her no warning before slipping his fingers between her folds, spreading them, making her body jolt in surprise.  
“Be a good girl and don't move” he commanded her, boldly, teasing her tight slit with a finger.  
“Fuck... you're so wet already” he added, as his own heart skipped a beat and his arousal claimed attention twitching in his pants once again “You are killing me...”

He coated his finger with her fluids and moved to touch her already sensitive clit, while with the other hand he teased at her entrance once again, before penetrating her, claiming a moan from her.  
“Yes...” he grunted, almost surprised at the sensation of her tight and dripping cunt but enjoying it deeply.  
“Feel my fingers... touching your sweet bud, thrusting inside you... This is what you dreamt of, isn't it?”  
Airis blushed, both embarrassed and aroused by his shameless words. It was like every one of her wet dreams had materialized at once.  
Suddenly she realized how he was in complete control: she was naked and exposed, while he was still fully dressed. The thought made her shiver, but there was no turning back now.  
And she knew she didn't want to.

“Yes, Sidd, finger me...” she replied, her voice trembling, determined not to show any weakness despite everything, and to enjoy every moment, unconsciously flexing her knees to give him more space.  
“Good girl... Spread your legs for me”  
While flicking his finger back and forth over her sensitive nub, he crooked his fingers inside her, with a little smirk, and Airis jolted again, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Her body was instantly set aflame by his touch and her hands bolted to grip the pillows under her head. A gasp left her mouth before she shut it to repress the sound.  
“No, don't hold back... Scream for me”  
Deeply enjoying her reaction and craving even more, he repeated the gesture without warning, pumping his fingers inside her against her sensitive spot, always rubbing her clit with fast and precise movements, and a cry of pleasure escaped her lips almost as she obeyed him.  
“That's a good girl” he said, smirking satisfied, as he slowly removed his hands from her and got up from her body, to kneel between her spread legs, leaving her panting but still not satiated.  
She tried to express her disappointment at his sudden halt, but he beat her to it.  
“Now tell me, did you fantasized about my tongue on your wet pussy too?”

She instantaneously opened her eyes wide at that brazen question, but before she could say anything he lowered his head and his mouth was suddenly on her cunt, delving his tongue into the slick heat of hers.  
Fingers grasped at his head, sinking in his hair between his bunny ears, drawing him closer until his nose nudged at the swollen bud of her clit, making her hips buck and her eyes close again in pleasure.  
“You're so good Airis” he said, catching a breath and replacing his nose with a finger, looking at her soaking cunt as he tantalized her sensitive nub again and again “And so fucking beautiful”  
He could hear her voice whispering profanities and asking for more, and he could only comply. In a second his mouth was on her again and he curled his tongue around her nub, devouring her eagerly, while sliding two fingers back into the heat of her slit, coupling each thrust with a clever flick of his tongue, the walls of her sex fluttering around his fingers.

Every sense in him was heightened. Ecstatic at the sight and taste of her cunt mixed with the smell of her arousal and the feel of her beneath his mouth, his cock started to ache, constrained inside his trousers, desperately hard, and he realized he could not ignore it any more, despite his desire to give her his complete attention. Urgently, he pressed his free hand against his length in search of some relief, and his slight shift in position made her eyes open for a moment, making her realize his situation.

Not even in her filthiest dreams she had ever imagined to be so aroused as in that moment, but the idea of him whacking off while fucking her with his mouth and fingers, sent her excitement at a new height.  
“Yes, touch yourself too, Sidd” she commanded him “Wrap your hand around your dick while you lick and finger me”  
Those obscene words coming out of her mouth together with his name made him lose all control over himself.

Without removing his face from her sex, he hastily opened his trousers and pushed them down to free his sore cock, feeling a wave of relieve in doing so, before sheathing his length with his free hand. He groaned against her when his hard cock finally made contact with the skin of his palm, rubbing it with his precum and beginning to stroke it with a familiar rhythm.  
He knew that he wasn't going to last long, he was already way too worked up, and hearing her moans as he licked her and fucked her with her fingers, matching every stroke of his cock with a push of his fingers into her wet heat, was taking him to the edge faster than he expected.  
She started calling his name over and over again, mixing it with obscenities and encouragements and he licked and sucked at her clit desperately, circling it faster and faster, as he quickened his fingers thrusting into her, already too close to his own pleasure to maintain careful control, not that she seemed to mind at all, clearly nearing her end too.  
“Fuck... I'm so close... Don't stop” she moaned, bucking her hips to match his thrusts and massaging her own breasts, as she deeply enjoyed the sight of his head between her legs and his hand rapidly and expertly stroking his own cock, as the feeling of his tongue darting on her turgid nub and his fingers sliding in and out her soaking pussy were finally sending her over the edge.

At last she cried out louder, her entire body shuddering as she came, and that loud moan, the feeling of her clenching cunt around his finger and the taste of her orgasm on his tongue, made him follow right afterwards, making his body tremble as well, spasming as he reached his climax.  
They both breathed frantically, unable to move for a moment, still going through the aftermath, until Sidd was finally able to recover the strength necessary to remove his fingers from inside her and bring himself to an almost upright position, still kneeling in front of her, sitting on his heels.

“That was so much better than to do it on your own, wasn't it?” he asked, panting exhausted but grinning in satisfaction, both elated with his own release and proud of how he had been able to give her pleasure.  
“Yes” Airis replied, gasping for air too, a content smile on her now completely relaxed and glowing face, determined to show her self-confidence and not let him be the smug one “So much better”  
Chuckling, he moved toward the bedpost to slump on the mattress beside her, and gave her a sweet kiss, first on her nose and then on the lips.  
“You're very welcome”


End file.
